


Un Regalo

by dorkylokifan, SeLuIV



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeLuIV/pseuds/SeLuIV
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Thor y él tiene una petición especial para hacerle a Loki. ¿Cómo podría Loki no complacer a su novio en un día tan especial? (PWP ). Algo esponjoso y un poco sucio. Está bien, tal vez muy sucio.





	Un Regalo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorkylokifan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175276) by [dorkylokifan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan). 



> Traducción autorizada.  
> Autora: Dorkylokifan  
> Nombre: A Gift  
> Link original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175276

Era gracioso cómo su pelo brillaba así. El sol parecía seguirlo con el único propósito de iluminar su cabeza para que pareciera que llevaba un halo. Eso fue lo que pensó Loki.

"Feliz cumpleaños Thor." Loki presionó sus labios en un breve beso que aterrizó en una mejilla desaliñada.

"Gracias amor", dijo Thor. "He estado necesitando calcetines nuevos".

"Y la ropa interior", dijo Loki.

"No había nada malo con mi ropa interior vieja", dijo Thor, sabiendo que era una mentira descarada.

"¿Oh enserio? ¿Los agujeros en ellos se colocaron estratégicamente para mi placer visual? "

"Por supuesto que lo eran", dijo. Loki pasó los dedos por la melena dorada de Thor, y se pasó las uñas por el cuero cabelludo de Thor. Thor soltó un leve gemido de satisfacción, chupándose el labio inferior mientras sus ojos se movían momentáneamente hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Estaban disfrutando de una tarde tranquila en casa. Después de cocinar una comida estupenda, si es simple, de bistec, espárragos y papas. Loki le sirvió a Thor unos cupcakes de postre. La clásica esponja de vainilla cubierta con glaseado rosa y pizcas había dejado una migaja aún pegada al bigote de Thor. Loki se inclinó de nuevo para besar otra vez los labios de Thor y limpiarlos.

"¿Obtuviste todo lo que querías para tu cumpleaños?" Preguntó Loki, aun compartiendo el aliento con Thor. Las puntas de sus narices rozándose un poquito.

"Casi", dijo Thor.

"¿Casi? ¿Hubo algo que olvidé o es tu forma de rogarme por sexo de cumpleaños?

"Umm, casi. Tengo algo que darte, aunque en realidad es un regalo para mí ", dijo Thor.

"¿Me estás dando algo que es un regalo para ti? ¿Qué es? ¿Lencería?" Preguntó Loki, bromeando.

"¿Te molestaría si lo fuera?", Preguntó Thor.

"¿Quieres que use ropa de mujer?" Preguntó Loki. Él y Thor habían estado saliendo durante un año y esto era algo nuevo.

"Solo un par de medias hasta el muslo. Y quiero tu cabello fuera de esa cola de caballo. Lo quiero largo y desordenado ", dijo Thor. Parecía inseguro de sí mismo o tal vez inseguro de que Loki aceptaría tal petición. Estaba nervioso y, sin embargo, había una oscura corriente oculta en la voz de Thor cuando hizo la solicitud. Loki sabía lo dominante e imponente que podía ser Thor. Parecía estar ocultando algo.

"¿Algo más?"

"Compré un vibrador. Quiero que te corras sin tocarte. Quiero que te corras solo de escucharme hablar. Quiero verte venir mientras me miras. Y luego quiero que me chupes la polla de rodillas ".

"¿De rodillas?" Loki sonrió y arqueó una ceja. Apretó los labios contra la concha de la oreja de Thor para hacerle otra pregunta. "¿Y debería llamarte también Amo?" Preguntó, burlándose. Pero el cuerpo de Thor se estremeció ante la pregunta. Claramente había tocado el meollo del asunto.

"Thor, no creo que pueda correrme sin tocarme".

"¿Lo intentarías? Para mi. Tendrás el vibrador dentro de ti. Eso ayudará. "

"Está bien cumpleañero. Solo dame unos minutos para afeitarme las piernas", dijo Loki. Las cejas de Thor se elevaron en leve sorpresa.

"¿Qué? No pensaste que me deslizaría en una prenda tan delicada sobre mis musculosas piernas peludas, ¿verdad?" Loki le dio otro beso rápido en la punta de la nariz de Thor y se dirigió a la ducha. Thor se levantó y preparó el dormitorio y a él mismo. Él sonrió cuando la excitación recorrió su cuerpo. Había estado queriendo abordar el tema de la fantasía durante un tiempo. Él no estaba en el dolor*, pero sí quería dominar. Loki tenía el cabello perfecto para envolver su mano y tirar hacia atrás.

Thor se redujo a sus nuevas prendas íntimas, un conjunto de calzoncillos boxer azul marino. Luego consideró su ángulo de visión para disfrutar del espectáculo. Movió su silla favorita hasta el final de la cama. La cama no era muy alta y estaba al nivel de la silla, que era ideal para las necesidades de Thor esta noche. Thor escuchó que el agua de la ducha se cerraba y su excitación volvió a aumentar. Corrió al armario de la habitación y sacó la caja de regalo que había estado escondiendo para Loki. No podía esperar a ver esa forma tensa y musculosa en estas delicadas cubiertas.

"Thor? ¿Dónde está ese regalo que tienes para mí? Lo necesito." Loki llamó desde el baño. La puerta se abrió un poco y un brazo sobresalió. Thor empujó el paquete con la mano impaciente que hacía señas antes de que la puerta se cerrara de nuevo.

La caja era negra y atada con una cinta roja satinada. Loki tiró del arco y lo abrió para encontrar un juego de medias negras, un cohete de clítoris y un collar negro. También había una longitud muy larga de faja negra gruesa. Loki no estaba seguro de si Thor quería que lo usara para decorarse de alguna manera o no. Pero decidió darle una oportunidad. Se sentó en el borde de la bañera y con sus dedos ágiles y se subió las medias por las piernas. Luego se puso el collar.

El collar era de cuero negro, pero no tachonado*. No, en lugar de eso, tenía detalles de plata en el corazón y la costura blanca añadía un diseño bordado femenino. Loki desordeno su cabello, usando un poco de spray para el cabello para que quede un poco esponjoso. Su torso todavía estaba increíblemente desnudo y necesitaba algo. Volvió a considerar la faja. Lo envolvió alrededor de su cuello, lo cruzó en la parte delantera y lo ató alrededor de su sección media un par de veces antes de atarlo en un arco sobre su ombligo.

Todavía se veía extraño, teniendo su polla expuesta pero así era como Thor lo quería. Loki respiró hondo y abrió la puerta del baño. Thor había encendido varias velas en toda la habitación y tenía música suave.

"¿Cómo me veo?" Preguntó Loki, conteniendo la respiración. Se puso nervioso de repente y se esforzó por no mostrarlo. Mostró una falsa demostración de valentía y posó para su ángel dorado. Los ojos de Thor brillaban con lujuria y algo más profundo. El silencio se prolongó mientras miraba a Loki de pies a cabeza. Finalmente, Loki rompió bajo el escrutinio.

"¡¿Thor ?!" La voz de Loki se volvió aguda.

"Lo siento, amor. Me perdí en mis pensamientos. Eres todo lo que quiero. Ven aquí", dijo Thor. Loki caminó hacia Thor y sintió que sus grandes manos lo envolvían. De pie junto a la cama, sus dedos pasaron sobre la forma del otro mientras se saboreaban en su beso. Thor rompió el beso y miró el arco en la sección media de Loki y tiró de él. Loki giró. Él se rió cuando sintió que él también estaba siendo desenvuelto. Cuando se detuvo, posó de nuevo para Thor, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

"Sube a la cama bebé", dijo Thor.

"¿Cómo me quieres?"

"¿Tienes el vibrador?"

"Oh". Loki corrió de vuelta al baño y lo agarró del mostrador.

"Ponte en cuatro y lo pondré dentro de ti".

"Está bien", dijo Loki, entrecerrando los ojos y subiéndose al colchón como una pantera. Él sacudió su culo y le dio a Thor una sonrisa traviesa. Thor murmuró su aprobación en el festín que tenía ante él. El culo de Loki era una obra maestra, ahora perfectamente enmarcada por las tapas de encaje negro de las medias. Agarró el delgado vibrador con la cabeza bulbosa mientras lo engrasaba con lubricante. Una de sus manos grandes ahuecó la mejilla izquierda de Loki, apartándola. El dulce y pequeño fruncido* de Loki le guiñó un ojo.

"Dios, te ves lo suficientemente bien para comer". Thor dijo y se deslizó hacia adentro. Era fácil dado el pequeño tamaño. Una vez completamente dentro, Thor lo encendió. El cuerpo entero de Loki saltó.

"Oh. Oh mi..." Loki dijo, entrecortada.

"Ve a sentarte contra la cabecera. Te voy a atar", dijo Thor. Loki se dio cuenta entonces, la toalla colocada donde usualmente estaban sus almohadas. Loki se colocó en posición y se apoyó contra la intrincada cabecera de hierro forjado. Cuando él y Thor se mudaron juntos el mes pasado, Thor había insistido en mantenerlo. Ahora entendía por qué. Utilizando la larga faja negra, Thor ató las muñecas de Loki a la cabecera. Loki sintió que la suave tela se apretaba contra sus muñecas y sintió una emoción subir por su columna vertebral al ser restringido.

"Abre las piernas bebé", dijo Thor. "Quiero ver todo de ti."

Allí estaba Loki, como el águila extendido, los brazos atados cerca de su cabeza y su eje rígido goteando y descansando contra su estómago mientras el pequeño vibrador atormentaba su próstata. Thor se sentó en la silla al final de la cama.

"Te ves muy adorable. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Thor preguntó. Loki se inquietó. Necesitaba fricción.

"Thor, Thor necesito que me toques".

"¿Donde amor? ¿Y con qué?

"Toca mi polla, por favor".

"No. ¿No sería mejor si me pusiera de pie y los besara? Tus tobillos son comestibles. Podría aspirar un dulce y pequeño moretón en ese punto blando detrás del hueso del tobillo y luego mordisquear su pantorrilla ", dijo Thor, desde su silla. Permaneció allí mientras seguía hablando. Loki cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras su polla palpitaba.

"Abre tus ojos amor. Necesito que me mires ", dijo Thor. Loki lo hizo.

"¿Qué más me harías?"

"Te besaría haciendo un camino hacia arriba por tus piernas, dejando marcas detrás de tus rodillas y dentro de tus muslos. Haría correr ese cosquilleo que te gusta dentro de la piel allí y lo soplaría", dijo Thor. Loki se estremeció y jadeó cuando otra pequeña onda de choque le recorrió el cuerpo. Estaba moviendo las caderas. Los pequeños movimientos hicieron que el vibrador se moviera dentro de él, pero era demasiado pequeño para darle lo que realmente ansiaba.

"¿Y después de eso?" Preguntó Loki. Estaba sudando ahora. Su visión estaba enfocada pero su mente estaba borrosa.

"Te daría la vuelta y te azotaría. Tu carne cremosa se volvería tan rosada después de solo un par de golpes. Y luego te abriría y enterraría mi cara en tu trasero. Lamería ese pequeño agujero rojo tuyo e incluso lo mordería con mis dientes", dijo Thor. Loki se quedó sin aliento. Su polla tenía una fuga y una sombra enojada de rojo.

"¿Tu lengua estaría dentro de mí?" Preguntó Loki. Su voz era aguda.

"Por supuesto bebé. Lamería tu hendidura y bajaría a tu saco, llevándome cada bola a la boca para chupar antes de volver a tu dulce hoyo de nuevo y machacándola hasta que grites ".

"Oooh. ¿Me presionarías en el colchón?

"Por supuesto. ¿Hay algo más que quieras que te haga?

"Oh ... yo ... siempre he querido ser fisteado. Nunca lo he probado. "Confesó Loki. La polla de Thor casi rebotó con interés.

"¿En serio?" La voz de Thor era más suave y más sorprendida de lo que él quería que fuera. Se aclaró la garganta y lo reajustó a su habitual barítono. "Tienes un agujero apretado y tan dulce. ¿Estás seguro de que podrías manejar eso?

"Sí. Quiero ... uh ... quiero sentir tu mano dentro de mí ". Loki arqueó la espalda. Su pecho de alabastro se tensó hacia adelante mientras sus manos tiraban para liberarse. "Oh Thor, por favor!"

"Mmm, estirar tu apertura sería una tarea difícil. Necesitarías ser follado hasta que estuvieras completamente relajado. Tendría que agregar un consolador de tamaño completo además de mi polla ".

"¡Sí! ¡Y tus amigos podrían ver!

"¿Quieres una audiencia bebé?"

"¡Sí!"

"¿Te gusta estar atado?" Thor preguntó. Loki gruñó. En el momento en que la respuesta fue un claro y frustrado no, pero Thor podía decirlo, a Loki le gustó.

"Respóndeme", dijo Thor con voz severa.

"¡Sí, Amo!" Gritó Loki.

"Mmm... no estoy seguro de querer arriesgarme a tenerte desnudo y vulnerable frente a otros. ¿Me juras lealtad? ¿Sólo yo?"

"¡Sí!"

"¿Y harás lo que yo ordene?"

"Si Thor! ¡Oh por favor! Por favor. Necesito que me toques. "Loki se retorcía de necesidad y frustración. Sus pupilas estaban muy abiertas y solo se podía ver una franja verde rodeando los puntos negros en el centro.

"¿Quieres que te golpee y te tire del pelo?"

"¡Sí!"

"¿Quieres que envuelva mis labios alrededor de esa gloriosa polla y te trague entero?"

"¡Sí!" Los dedos de los pies de Loki se curvaban mientras extendía sus piernas aún más abiertas. Thor se levantó, su polla tensándose y pegándose directamente en su ropa interior. Se sentó junto a Loki y puso su mano sobre el cuello de Loki. Inclinándose tan cerca que estaban compartiendo el aliento, habló: "¿Quieres usar mi collar? ¿Mostrar al mundo a quién perteneces? Él juntó los labios y lo besó. Sus lenguas se retorcieron, robando espacio y aliento. Loki podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Thor irradiando de él. Su aroma era embriagador y fuerte. Loki asintió su respuesta mientras se miraban profundamente a los ojos.

"¿Quieres que te sostenga y presione cada centímetro cuadrado de mi frente contra tu espalda?"

"¡Sí! ¡Thor! ¡Thor! ¡THOOOORRRRRR!" Loki gritó el nombre de su amante mientras gruesos chorros blancos venían rociadas en su pecho. Thor acarició el cabello de Loki mientras su cuerpo entero se aferraba con el placer abrasador del pensamiento solo.

"Shh. Shh Tan orgulloso de ti bebe Es hora de chupar la polla de tu amo como un buen esclavo. Thor alcanzó la cinta y desató los nudos que ataban sus muñecas. Loki se desplomó hacia la derecha en el regazo de Thor y empujando su cara en la erección de Thor. Thor trabajó sus boxers para liberar a su miembro dolorido de la tela. El gran falo sobresalía y Loki tomó la carne palpitante en su garganta, que se movía rápida y profundamente sobre el eje.

"Eso es. Eso es. Tan codicioso ahora. Tan ansioso por complacerme. Oh ... "Thor se mordió el labio mientras las sensaciones combinadas de apretado pulido y calor lo llevaban al borde. Estaba tan alterado, negándose a sí mismo todo el tiempo que Loki había estado atado. Su orgasmo se rompió sobre él y gritó, sorprendido por lo repentino. Loki tragó la esencia de Thor como si fuera el néctar de los dioses. Se levantó para besar a Thor y los dos cayeron sobre la cama, donde Thor enjauló a Loki con su cuerpo.

"¿Es esto lo que necesitabas pequeño?"

"Sí, amo." Loki se estremeció de nuevo. El vibrador todavía estaba encendido.

"¿Todavía necesitas mi polla, pequeño?"

"El puño de mi amo. He sido un buen chico ".

"Sí amor, sí lo eres" 

Fin...

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno tuve algunas dudas en cuanto a algunas partes mi ingles aun sigue en practica...asi que disculpen si llegan a encontrar a algun error no dude en decirlo..
> 
> He wasn't into pain --- Él no estaba en el dolor en este sino supe como interpretarlo puede que sea porque ya es algo tarde por aqui y ya me quiero ir a dormir..
> 
> No tachonado---se refiere a que no era un collar de puas(?
> 
> Gracias por leer no duden en pasar por el Fanfic original y dejar sus votos y/o comentarios * - - * en verdad esta mujer (Dorkylokifn) escribe genial a mi de verdad me encantan sus fic's


End file.
